powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Usada Lettuce
is the rabbit-like Buddy Roid partner of Yoko Usami. Usada often can be overbearing towards Yoko like a father, which can lead to fights, but they quickly reconcile. Compared to the other Buddy Roids, Usada has the most faith in Yoko's abilities. However, this faith can be viewed as "overestimation", as he and Cheeda Nick will often clash with each other when it comes to the performance of either Go-Buster. He has a habit of saying "Roger Rabbit" as opposed to just "roger". In the base, He works on data management in the control room. He can combine with Buster Vehicle RH-03 to modify its helicopter mode or to become a MegaZord. Biography to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters The Buddyroids lent the Go-Busters their power once again when they returned to save the world during the emergence of Space War God Voldos. Together they transformed into Powered Custom twice, first to protect the Kyoryugers from a possessed AbaRed before being forced back by TyrannoRanger, and again when facing the Deboth Knights. They were knocked out of their Powered Custom by the Knights' combined Deboth Finish, forcing the Go-Busters to fight back without their power. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters In an alternate reality where the Messiah incident never occured, created by a wish to God by Nick and J, Usada and Gorisaki were simple 'Laboroids' with factory AIs working on a farm. When the world was invaded by the Machine Empire Mechalius, Kuroki inserted Animal Discs into Usada and Gorisaki to install their personalities so they along with Nick could support the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters as 'Supportroids'. Usada became the Supportroid of Yoko (Yellow Rabbit) as in the original world. Video game appearances Go-Busters video game Usada Lettuce appears alongside Yellow Buster in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Usada Lettuce: to be added Yellow Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Yellow Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Usada Lettuce appears through his Powered Custom form in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Protector Armors Usada Lettuce can combine with Yellow Buster, as well as her alternate reality counterpart, Yellow Rabbit, forming protective armor on their suits. - Yellow Rabbit Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Yellow Rabbit. }} Buddy Roid Key The is Usada Lettuce's Buddy Roid Key. The five Buddy Roid Keys were transformed from the gathered Phantom Ranger Keys held by the Gokaigers, with the Usada Lettuce Key having transformed from the Yellow Phantom Key. When used in GokaiOh, they granted access to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters which allowed the mecha of both the Go-Busters and GokaiOh to use Megazord Keys to transform into past Sentai Robos. It is unknown if the Buddy Roid Keys can be used by the Gokaigers to change into Buddy Roids, nor is it known what happened to them after their use. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Usada appears with the other Buddyroids in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal , and Usada Lettuce as seen in the ending sequence of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters.]] Usada Lettuce is voiced by . His Auto Program voice is provided by . Sentai notes *His habit of saying "Roger Rabbit" instead of just "Roger" is a reference to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *There are some traits that make Usada unique among the four main Buddy Roids: **He is the only Buddy Roid with a human partner of the opposite gender. **He's the only one who doesn't have a suit actor, as he's smaller than the others and doesn't have a humanoid form. The movie exclusive, and one-time guest character, Ene-tan is the only other Buddy Roid without a suit actor. *When Usada was kidnapped in Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy!, his identification code number was revealed to be RHUL-03 (which the RH stands for Rabbit Helicopter and UL are his initials). *Usada's key is one of only two keys that fold downwards, the other being Ene-tan's. Appearances External links *Usada Lettuce at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Usada Lettuce at the Dice-O Wiki See also Category:Buddy Roid Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center